Facing It All
by PyroFromHell959
Summary: It was tired of it all. Yet they would never let him be done. So now he has to face it all. But he is going to do it his way, just like he has done it, his whole life.


I am not quite sure what I should write for my other story aka Ragnorak. When Main Favorite Character was killed off, I wanted a good fan fiction for him so I decided to write a story about the super pervert of Konoha.

He was unsure of himself so he going to try something new. He was not going to go back to her. She could keep herself in that hellhole with that pussy and he would be gone. The road was easy and there was no one blocking his path. He kept walking, and maybe he could make it to a nice country where he could just rest and write. God know that Hatake kid was happy with him. Maybe he would write about a character that looked like him. He took out his pad and began to write notes for his next book. He started to design the main character around that little brat. Especially with, the main character hooking up with that purple haired chick. Yeah that would be an interesting book.

Before he knew it, he was at his destination. It was a pub in the downtown of some forgotten place between Kami knows where he is going and Konoha. He sat down at a table in the back facing toward the door. A white haired bartender came to his table and took his order. He ordered the biggest jug of sake possible. He watched the people around him to make sure that if he got absolutely drunk no one would bother him.

He made sure that there were no blondes in the room. Once that was done, he started to chug the sake like it was his lifeline. Once he had finished the jug, he ordered another 3 jugs of them. He was going to get wasted, so wasted that he would forget his own name.

After god knows how many jugs of sake he drank did he forget why he came to this little shit hole in the middle of nowhere. He needed more and god knows how much alcohol he needed to get piss drunk. After another 5 or 6 jugs he was forgetting faces. He could have sworn he knew that yellow haired punk. Knowing him, he probably met his mother fist first.

"How have you been Jiraiya-sama?"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to the likes of you. You're a figment of my imadizashun. Go away." He said to the man in front of him. He man shimmered and faded out of view. He drank some more from the jug and watched as some of the room began to swirl around. He reached for his 7th or 8th jug when the bar tender stopped him.

"You have had too much to drink. You are going to stop drinking this instance." Not wanting to be thrown out he didn't try to argue with the regal bartender.

"Fine, herez your money, keep the chanze." With that he placed the money on the table and proceeded to fall unconscious.

"Crap, why is it always the big guys that go unconscious? Kagome come and help me with this guy will you."

"In a minute, Sesshoumaru."

Between the two of them, they were able to move the man to a room on the second floor. They heaved him onto a bed. They went back downstairs and went about their normal lives. They would have never guessed that they had just meet Jiraiya, a sannin.

Getting out of bed was a very hard process. He let out a low groan which increased the massive headache that he had. He looked around to make sure that he is alone. Once he got out of bed, he went to the bathroom to get a couple of glasses of water.

He went back and searched through his clothing until he found a small scroll. He got dress paying extra attention to make sure to get another pair of gloves out of the scroll. He smelled his clothing and decided that he needed to retrieve another set of clothing from the scroll. A bit of chakra and a new set of clothing popped out of the scroll. They smelled just as bad as the pair he was wearing. Pulling back the scroll even more he was able to produce a new clean outfit. He put on the new set of uniform.

He was going to go to a place where no one is going to bother him. Or perhaps he was going to stay on the move so no one could find him. He was not so sure. He had yet to decide what he was going to do. He was just so tired of everything. He was going to keep writing the Icha Icha series. Maybe he would fine a nice woman to spend some time with. Actually to the hell with the woman, he would be alone.

So he was going to go to a small town to the north west of the land of fire. For the first time in a long time he was actually happy about going to do something. They made some of the best sake the world has ever seen. Yeah he would spend the rest of the time in that little village. Just him, a pen, and a fine bottle of sake. So he set a couple of bills down and set on his way to the small little village in the middle of nowhere.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to have done. One minute he was here the next he was gone like the wind. The only thing she had to go with was the old man's words. She was so distressed. Things were supposed to get better with age like wine or sake. Instead it was all going downhill so fast. First he little brother, and now her…what could she really call him, she was not sure…were leaving her.

She just had to go to another mission instead of going to get that poor excuse of a man and dragging him back here. She would demand the answers and then beat him. Or she would put him to good use. She could not decide.

"Hey Tsunade, are you ready to go?" She turned around to see Dan there. She was still in a bad mood and it looked like there was not going to be any especially because it was not like she could beat him up like she would do the same with Jiraiya.

"Yeah I am ready to go." She walked over to Dan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face lit up to look like a nice ripe tomato. In a couple of seconds, he was able to control the blush.

Ohh that pervert was going to get a bigger beating than when she had caught him peeping on her. She would practically kill him, then she would bring him back just so she could hurt him so more. Instead of imaging the ways she was going to kill the pervert, she decided to turn that energy to the mission.

She, Dan, Kenji, and Takeshi were heading out to another mission. She should have known where she was going but the whole thing with the pervert came up and she had been zoning out until she had just met up with the people selected for the mission.

Kenji was built like a brick wall. He was a very big taijustu user with a couple of short range ninjustu. His brother Takeshi was a complete opposite of Kenji. He focused on genjustu and long range ninjustu. Between the two of them and their teamwork, few people could beat the two of them. Kenji took the front and led them to the west. Today was definitely not her day.

It all went to hell when they were at the border. They were caught and were forced to fight unless they wanted to be captured by the Iwa-nins. They had fought and Kenji was able to take out the other side's medic with a wind incased leg that had taken off the medic's head. They had a little trouble from the Iwa-nin's leader because he was a weapons user which allowed him to keep some distance between him and Kenji. Takeshi tried to help out but the problem was that whenever he would use a genjustu, it would be dispelled almost as soon as Takeshi had completed it. He finally was able to kill him with a combination of senbon needle to the back of the ankle. Then Kenji punched the leader in the temple with enough force to take out a tree. They were walking back when they saw Tsunade healing Dan.

She was crying while trying to heal him. It was because only for a second the pervert had slipped into her mind. She had lost concentration and did not see the sword coming at her. Dan had seen the sword coming and had jumped in front of her to stop the lightning charged sword from cutting her in half. Unfortunately he had moved so fast that he did not even think to put up a defense against the sword. It had cut deeply, damaging the lungs, heart, and various other organs. There was extensive damage to the nervous system.

She tried to heal him, but there was so much blood loss. She was trying to simultaneously keep the heart pounding, increase the adrenaline gland, close the wound, and boost red blood cell count by stimulating the bone marrow around his body. Usually this would require several medic nins sue to the complexity of the processes. Yet, because she was a genius among doctors and medic nins she was able complete each one of the processes without fail. The damage was extensive. She could only watch in horror as the life was draining from him. She was losing him.

"Tell Jiraiya, I am so…" He managed to spill before the ventricles of his heart stopped pumping blood. Tsunade began to force more chakra into the Dan's body in an attempt to restart the heart.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Tsunade, he is gone. I'll carry him. We need to get back now or someone is going to notice that an Iwa team is not going to be returning." Kenji took the body on top of his shoulders. They began to run using chakra to enhance each of their jumps. She was crying all the way home. She would not forgive him for taking away Dan. It was that pervert's fault, it was always his fault.

She was going to kill that bastard. He would suffer for running away from it all.

**Fifteen**** Years Later**

A group of ANBU was looking everywhere for a white haired bastard. They had been looking for him for over two years already. They were looking to have a discussion with him. They were on a suicide mission because the white haired man could have turned vengeful against the village and were walking into a man who practically could fight their Hokage and he might be able to win against their Hokage. They were heading toward the rice country.

It was a relatively small country with an abundance of grain being produced. The rice was used in either food or in making some of the best saki in the world. If they could not find him here, then it meant that he was on the move and would need to go back to village of the leaf. They would prefer to find him here, and not have to tell the Hokage that they were not able to find him.

They were going through the forest when they saw a clearing up ahead. They began to walk to a white haired man who was out in the middle of the lawn. He was lying on his back staring up at the sky. They knew he had sensed them as soon as they came into the clearing. "Jiraiya we have a message from the Hokage for you."

He didn't move, so the leader took out a scroll from his pack and threw it toward Jiraiya. It hit him on the stomach and bounced. Now, the ANBU were not sure if they should wake him up or should they leave him to his own devices. One of the ANBU, began to walk toward the sannin. The other ANBU could only look in amazement and the stupidity of the ANBU operative.

The ANBU operative pulled out a kunai and rushed at the prone man. The other operatives could only watch in horror as Jiraiya rose to his full height fully anticipation of defending himself. In a flash of light, a mask was on his face. It looked similar to a human skull except the teeth were massive. The left side was pure white, and the other side had an intricate pattern of red stripes that went away from the center of the mask. The eye holes were similar to demons eye, except there were black and lifeless. Many of them could not think of a more disturbing mask than the one Jiraiya was wearing.

* * *

As the operative got within range, the operative threw a couple of shurken and jumped to pounce on the enemy of the state. A glowing ball of chakra began to form in Jiraiya's hand. They knew that technique. It had won the war for Minato aka the fourth Hokage. They did not know that Jiraiya knew that technique. The operative in the area began to perform seals in order to get away from Jiraiya.

* * *

Jiraiya's mask began to take on the appearance of a deadly smile, and he leapt heading straight toward the flying operative. The operative could only watch in horror as the ball of condensed chakra was thrusted into his face. The operative began to spin violently until he flew back smacking into tree. The operative hit the tree with so much force that the man was split by the trunk of the tree.

* * *

Jiraiya faced the ANBU team. "Anyone else, or should I just take the rest of you on?"

* * *

The team was scared shitless because the man could easily kill them without breaking a sweat. The leader began to get on his knees, and slowly disarm himself. The other operatives began to do the same, hoping that Jiraiya would not kill them. After the team had disarmed themselves, they took off their masks. They then bowed down with their face in the dirt, making every prayer they knew so that they would not die.

* * *

Once Jiraiya was sure that the ANBU team was not going to attack him, he went over to the ANBU soldier that had attacked him. He pulled off the mask, and could not remember who it was. He began to go through the equipment the ninja had. He took the short sword, and the weapons. He found a black book. He skipped the other sections and went to the Konoha section. He began flipping through to see it there was a reward on the ninja's life. He did not see his face. "You with the cat mask, who the hell is he?"

* * *

"I do not know sir, all I know is that he came from the council as a required member of the team, sir." Weighting the operative's word, he began the slow task of taking of the mask. The mask was composed of an ultra strong, heavy ceramic, with thin layers of steel to reinforce the mask. On each of the pieces of steel, complex seals were designed in order to affect the mask. These seals ranged from altering the light that reflected off the mask, to making the mask take on the physical movement of Jiraiya's face, to finally using the mask to store extra amounts of chakra.

* * *

However due to the complexity of the mask, it demanded a long period of time in order to remove the mask. It was also set with a miniature heart monitor so if Jiraiya was to die than the mask would use the extra stored chakra to destroy both the head and the mask. It had taken of a period of six months to get all of the seals correct and make sure that they did not work against each other.

* * *

Once the mask was off, he pulled back his sleeve and flashed through a couple of hand signs. A little release of chakra and the mask was back in his left arm, where it would wait until he needed the mask again. He pulled out a small scroll from a row of scrolls on his belt. He laid the body of a couple of seals, a little bit of blood and a release of chakra and the body was stored into the scroll. He picked up the scroll off the ground and began to walk toward the ANBU team. "Get up and pack all of you gear up, we are going to my house. You have two minutes and if not then you can tell the Hokage how you were missed him."

* * *

He began to walk slowly to a small path, the ANBU team frantically began to pack all of their equipment. Eventually they just began to throw the equipment into the packs because Jiraiya's smell was getting harder and harder to trace. The Dog masked ninja took to trying to trace him so the rest of her team could trace her instead of a trail that was growing extremely cold. She caught a whiff of him and began to run as fast as she could. She occasionally took a whiff to make sure that she was on the right trail.

Yes , I stole the mask from the anime bleach I know but I liked the mask, so piss off.


End file.
